


A New Name?

by totallyrandom



Series: Stiles is Trans, Dude [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia and Melissa meet, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Scott McCall, Kindergarten, Misgendering, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Canon, Stiles and Scott meet, Stiles wants to be just like the Sheriff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Stiles Stilinski, how Stiles gets the nickname Stiles, not malicious misgendering just unknowingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: “Thank you, Scott. Why don’t you go introduce yourself to the sheriff’s kid before we go?” Melissa points down the aisle. “You might see each other at school this year.” Scott grins at his mom and skips away.“What a sweet boy!” Claudia smiles down the aisle.“Scott has his moments,” Melissa laughs.“I bet he never stole his father’s electric razor and gave himself a buzzcut in the middle of the night.”





	A New Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anon prompt fill for “trans boy Stiles and Scott’s first meeting.”

The moms bump into each other at the end of the cereal aisle at the larger of Beacon Hills’s two grocery stores, carts clanking as the collision reverberates up their arms.

“I’m so sorry!” Melissa gasps, sparing the other woman a glance before turning back to see if her son had listened when she told him to put the tooth-rotting cereal back on the shelf. 

“No, it’s my … ” Claudia trails off, distracted, as she tries to gauge whether she needs to abandon her cart and run over to stop her own child from climbing a shelf to pull down a box of Fruity Pebbles.

They both yell down the aisle at the same time, and Melissa’s kid comes running. But the other one just steps down and squints up at the coveted box, trying to figure out how to retrieve it without breaking any more of the long list of grocery-store rules. Getting caught climbing again would mean a month of Cheerios, and it just wasn’t worth the risk. 

“Sorry,” Melissa’s child mumbles, tugging on her hand. She pats him on the head with a smile, and he grins back before proudly introducing himself to the other woman. “Hi! I’m Scott!” 

“Well, hello Scott. It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Claudia,” she says, rolling the cart forward and back rhythmically. “What grade are you in?” 

“He’s starting kindergarten next week. I’m Melissa. How old is yours?” 

“Kindergarten too. We just moved to town last week. Have you lived here long? Oh, it would be nice if they were in the same class, wouldn’t it? Do you think they will? Is the town so big that there’s more than one kindergarten class? You know, I don’t even know if there’s more than one elementary school! I’ve been so busy unpacking and buying school supplies and stocking the pantry. We should have come sooner so we’d have more time to settle in before school starts. It’s all just so hectic, you know? So much work to set up a home in a new town. I hope this is the last move for a long while. I’m about ready for a nap, I tell you! Doesn’t it just seem wrong that the kids do all the running around but it’s the parents who need a nap?” 

Melissa just stares for a moment, unsure how to respond, or even if she’s expected to contribute to the conversation at all. 

“ … Are you ok? Oh, of course! I was just running my mouth and you probably need a minute to catch up. You know, my husband once threatened to arrest my mouth for speeding!” 

“ _Arrest_ you?” Scott whispers. 

“Oh, it was just a joke, kiddo,” Claudia laughs. “He’s the new Beacon Hills Sheriff.” She switches to swiveling the shopping cart left and right. 

“Does he wear a shiny star? That would be so cool! Can I see it? Is he here now? Can I meet him?”

Claudia laughs. “Nope. He’s at the station meeting all the deputies today.” 

Melissa nudges Scott back toward the cereal. “Go grab a bag of rice puffs so I’m not late for work. _And no Cap’n Crunch_.” He knows better than to complain, so he just mopes away down the aisle.

Melissa watches him for a minute before turning back to Claudia. “I was surprised when Sheriff Joe retired. He practically lived at the station. I think we all assumed they’d have to take him out on a stretcher.”

“How morbid. Is there that much crime here in Beacon Hills to require so much overtime? Should I be worried? Things were supposed to be calmer here, and no more missing T-ball games.” 

“No, no, I think Joe just liked it at the station because his house felt empty after the triplets went off to college.” 

“Triplets! Well, I bet it _was_ awfully quiet all of a sudden when they left. I’m so glad Mieczysława’s an only child. I can barely handle one most days.” 

“Is that Meech … um … there?” Melissa asks, pointing to the other kid Scott’s age, who’s using a cereal box to try to knock down another one from a higher shelf. It works, mostly, and Melissa coughs to hide her laugh as the kid stumbles forward from jumping over the fallen boxes and just barrels on toward Claudia, bounty pushed out at arms’ length. 

“Got it! And I followed all the rules! Pop-Tarts too? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?” 

Claudia twirls the box in her hands. “That’s way too much sugar, Mia, and you know it. You can have Pop-Tarts and Corn Flakes. Or you can have _this_. Up to you.” 

“Fruity Pebbles!” 

She drops the box into her cart. “Clean up the mess you made. And no acrobatics! Just stack them on the bottom shelf. Go go go.” 

Melissa raises an eyebrow at Mia’s melodramatic sigh and leaden feet trudging back down the aisle. Claudia smiles indulgently, though, watching her child's hunched form pushing things around to make room for the fallen boxes. Scott barely weaves around in time to avoid tripping over Mia on his way back to Melissa. 

“Thank you, Scott. Why don’t you go introduce yourself to the sheriff’s kid before we go?” Melissa points down the aisle. “You might see each other at school this year.” Scott grins at her and skips away. 

“What a sweet boy!” Claudia smiles down the aisle. 

“Scott has his moments,” Melissa laughs. 

“I bet _he_ never stole his father’s electric razor and gave himself a buzzcut in the middle of the night.” 

Melissa chuckles. “Is that’s why Mia’s hair is so short?” 

“Yeah, Mia’s never been a good sleeper. Usually just flips through comics or sorts the bedtime books by color--or makes the stuffed animals face off in space battle. This was the first time it’s been anything destructive, though. And right before we moved.” 

“Why the hair?” 

“To look like daddy,” Claudia says, patting unconsciously at her own lopsided braid. “We woke up when we heard the razor fall off the sink. We rushed in and Mia was there staring at the mirror, looking so proud with the sheriff badge pinned on Spiderman pjs and a half-shaved head. We’re not even sure how the little thief got hold of the badge! And now Mia has to start school like this. I just hope there’s no teasing.” 

“It’d look really cute as a pixy cut, I bet. You’d just have to reshape it a little.” 

“Oh, I tried. Said we could get matching hairdos, even! Nope, it’s Sheriff Jr. all the way. Maybe I can try again to get Mia to wear a dress, just for the first day of school. That would help, right?” 

“I’m not sure kids their age care about that. You know, there was a month where Scott wouldn’t wear anything but purple. And the next month it was all green. It’s probably just a phase.” 

Claudia just hums and watches their kids meeting at the other end of the aisle. 

Scott taps the sheriff’s kid on the shoulder. “I’m Scott! My dad catches bad guys too!” 

“Really? Is he a deppity? My dad’s the _sheriff_. He’s the _boss_ of the deppitys.” 

“No, my dad’s a … I forgot. … Some letters.” 

“Yeah? Um … DEA? CIA? … IRS? FBI?”

“That one!” 

“FBI. So he’s a fed. … Coooooooool.” 

“What’s a fed? What’s your name? I’m starting school next week. I’m gonna wear my Flash shirt. Mom says maybe you’re in my class.” 

“Cool! I can wear my Batman shirt! And we can bring our dads for show-and-tell and everyone can touch their badges and it will be the cooooooolest. … Unless someone’s mom is a firefighter, because they have dogs! And fight fires! And dogs are cooler than badges. I hope they have show-and-tell. My old school did. Everyone thought my dad was the best.” 

“I want a dog but I can’t because my lungs.” 

“What are lungs?” 

“I don’t know. Something about bad breathing.” 

“Lungs. Breathing … Hey, what’s your name again? I forgot already.” 

“Scott! What’s yours?” 

“ … It’s real long and only my mom can say it right. Pops calls me Mia. It’s weird. You’re _you_. And I’m _me_. But I’m also _me_ - _a_. It’s a weird name.” Mia frowns. 

“Dad calls Mom Missy but her name’s Melissa. … Get a new one.” 

“A new name?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Cool! You need a new one too. Like … Scotty?” 

“Cool. Like Star Trek! What about you? Spock?” He holds his fingers up to imitate pointy ears.

“My grandpa’s called Stiles ’cause of our last name.”

“Stiles?” Scott tilts his head and looks at his new friend. “Ok, Stiles. See you at school I hope!” 

“See ya Scotty!”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to continue this story, but I kind of like it as-is.


End file.
